


The Utopian Monster

by SleepyTechnoKid



Series: The Twelfth Doctor Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Episode Tag, Gen, Inspired by Music, Serial Story, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: The Doctor gets a call about the Meddling Monk just disappeared after the Vault has been tampered with, now somehow both the Doctor and Steven found themselves on a World of Salvation for the Heilliax, but one Salvatore seems to trouble the Time Lord.





	1. Episode 1

The Monk walks below the levels of the University that goes by the name Saint Luke University, but not in his usual demeanor, in a demeanor he never shows since this third regeneration. Tiredness and fear, written all over his face, he continues walking slightly slugging towards to a largely closed doorway with unearthly circular symbols engraved in linear line as with the advance locking mechanism, as he soon stands right in front of the Door, he held out his hand that is grip with a silver Sonic Screwdriver, with push downward with his  thumb activated the sonic device, activated the buzzing noise, triggering the locking mechanism with the metallic and whirring noise happens and lasting for few seconds it stops from there making the Monk release the Trigger of the Sonic Screwdriver, it did just came across that some of the Lock has to be operated manually in which did got in the Monk's nerves, He has no choice but to walks to it to manually unlock the Vault, with a bit of pressing buttons and twist and turns of laches the door began to open as a thin beam of white light soon becoming bigger and bigger as the two large doors gently swings towards the Monk. He began to walk into what reveals a rather mundane and nondescript room that is bigger on the inside with four windows, all on the left side of the Room within front also with a round table with a few chairs. The Monk continues walking for a brief moment then stopped at the center where there is a Hexagonal stage like structure with slightly visible boundary around with a Woman, young, with long slightly messy blond hair, She sits on a rectangular seat as in front of her is a grand piano that she is resting on with her left arm as support. Ever since the Monk walks into the Vault, she has been playing random keynotes in every timely pause.

The Monk clears his throat with his hands behind. "He will not be happy." The Woman said.

"With what, Rosalia?" The Monk asked. 

She lifts her head off from her hand and twists to her side along with her torso to get a better few of the Renegade Time Lord. Rosalia lets out a small sigh which sounds like to be a disappointment. She turns back towards the piano and remained to play random notes. "What I like about the Doctor; is his easy understanding with Rouge Samaritans, unlike you Mortimus."

"I'm sorry that I don't have the same connection of your people." The Monk said with a cynical tone.

"It does make it the both of us," Rosalia said then she turns back. "What are you doing here?" 

The Monk didn't say anything, still, have the Sonic Screwdriver gripped in his hand, the Monk held it up once again and with the pull of the trigger and the sound of the buzzing, it disables the shielding around Rosalia, She got up from the seat and looked around to that the shielding is powering down and looks back at the Time Lord with a grin. "So you really are doing this?"

Again the Monk didn't say anything he just turns around and walks right back towards the entrance of the Vault. "He won't approve of this!" Rosalia shouts. "He will hunt you down to the very edges of the Universe, even to the next." 

"As if he knows what's on the other side." 

In the Corridors of the Doctor's TARDIS, Steven Universe admire the Alien Butterfly that is known a Flutterwing, in which this one is a blue glowing monarch Butterfly-like creature, gently 

"HE DID WHAT?" 

Despite being in the other location of the TARDIS, Steven can hear the voice of the Doctor can be echoed through the corridors, it sounded like he was about to pop a blood vessel if not, defiantly lose his voice from that, Steven follows the trail of the Doctor's voice which lead to the Control Console, Steven sees the Doctor on the phone, but not like the cellphone of the 21st century, instead to be a Landline that is attached to the Console itself. Steven can't really hear on the other line and only the Doctor's side of the Conversation. 

"Where are you?" The Doctor asked to the moment of pause, then he asked. "Is the Vault open?" Again another moment of silence but this one did last longer than the first, the Doctor brushes his silver fluffy hair with his free hand, looking like he was about to have a panic attack, the Doctor let's out a stressful sigh. ” Ok Sammy, look just... Continue on what you were doing, I will handle this myself.” 

The Doctor soon places the receiver back to the console and immediately without taking any notice that Steven, let out a cough that did get the Doctor's Attention, He stops and looked from the console to Steven, still standing on the other side. "Oh, Steven, I didn't see you there. How long you been standing there?"

Steven nods gently. "Oh just now." 

The Doctor raised one of his silver eyebrows but soon shrugs it off by looking back to frantically messing with the controls. Steven began to take a couple of steps closer. "So what was all that about?" Steven asked.

The Doctor let out a sigh. "It's a long explanation."

"I mean, We are in a Time Machine," Steven stated. 

The Doctor looks up to Steven once again. "Ok then." There is a pause as if it's just the Doctor's thing to do, building a climax on something. "Quite a while back, even the time before I met you, I made a pact, with another Time Lord." 

” Wait as in a whole different person not just another face of you?” Steven said. 

The Doctor just nods gently to the Question. ”His name is Mortimus but I call him the Meddling Monk.”

“Sounds like a pleasant person,” Steven said with a nervous grin.

The Doctor knows that he didn't mean it actually from the tone of Steven’s voice. "Oh yes, he's a real charmer. But both of us was custodians to a Prisoner in a Vault in which we hid underneath a School."

“A School?”

“Well more of a University.” The Doctor corrected.

“Kind of a strange place to put it, I mean will people know?”

“Being there for Fifty-Five Years, It doesn’t seem so.” 

Steven was rather interested with this kind of information dump, but there is one that doesn’t add up in which he was going to ask but the Doctor began talking. 

“But right now, that’s where we are going, to St. Luke University!” The Doctor pressed a few more than he walks to the other side of the Console and grip on the metallic handle. ”Here we go.”

”But Doctor...” Steven was again gets cut off but not from the Doctor this time, but once The Doctor pulled the lever, it started this force below making feel like something is trying to carry them off the floor. ”Doctor, what’s happening?” 

”We're falling!” He yelled over the loud ruckus going on all around them.

"Falling? to where?

"As I said; to the University, but apparently we are not going in gently." 

* * *

 

Out in the Meadow where the air is cool and the sun shines bright in the blue sky with light touching upon the Green Land. Steven lay flatly on his back against the soft long grass. He slowly began to open his eyes which his first sight is the sky with a variety of puffy white clouds slowly passing by his point of view, He shot right up, in confusion, not where he is, only seems to have memories of him being in the TARDIS with the Doctor, with the train of thoughts, it immediately have him jump right to his feet knowing that the Doctor is nowhere in sight, not even the TARDIS. 

"DOCTOR!" Steven tries to shout from the very top of his lungs, leaving a trail of his echo, fading away into nothing but the sound of the breezy wind he looks around for a brief moment then does once more but yet, its the same outcome, He knew that standing won't be much helpful. Steven started to venture to a random path if there are any. Steven soon come across what to be the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver, the similar color as the TARDIS lying on the grass, He reaches down and picks it up off the ground, thoughts began to rummage in his head from that the Doctor could have left the Sonic Screwdriver for Steven to find it, to something bad must have happened to him.

Another thought came by. Wondering if it will work if he activates the sonic device to see if it might attract to some kind of attention as like giving an SOS. Steven just sits on the grassy ground, waiting, waiting on something to happen.


	2. Episode 2

"Are the Heilliax such beautiful creatures, Mistress?" The robotic humanoid with a digital and pixeled face wearing clothes giving it a butler-like appearance, standing right next to Rosalia who is currently sitting on the grassy ground with her legs crossed along with her hands grasped on each knee.

"Yes, indeed they are, Admin," Rosalia said She had her eyes closed making her look like she is meditating.

"It is rather somber that how much they are mutilated by the rest of the life of this existence,” Admin said with the actual sound of sympathy and sorrow in the tone of Its Voice Processors. 

”The Universe is such a cruel place.” Rosalia opens back her Eyes and just staring at the wide rural field. ”That’s why my people damned me here." 

"In which I still don't comprehend why they have to, as I don't see anything wrong that you people will have the need to do that,” Admin said. ”I mean; what is wrong with helping out a small race?”

Rosalia lets out a small grin. ”I really much appreciate that, Admin. But I do have a history that Samaritans look away from, even broke the hearts of someone I cared for which I must pay for.” 

In a Transcend state, Rosalia heard voices that echos from the distance, she can't make out what they are saying but can identify one of the voices. Then soon followed by a muffled noise which kind of sounds like an explosion. It made Rosalia snap her eyes open and gasp softly for air. 

Admin notice that something is wrong with the Samaritan. "Mistress, are you okay?"

Rosalia turns her hand and looks up the robotic butler, then she quickly got up to her feet while still facing the Admin, she soon lets a gentle smile. "Admin, Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Admin is puzzled. "Uh... Ready for what?"

"To take on the Salvation, of course." She replied. 

"Oh... I don't know." Rosalia can hear the nervousness in the tone of Its Voice Processor or could be just simply fear. "I may like the critters but I don't they like me, I mean, I detect intensely atmosphere from them through my sensors." 

Rosalia places her hands on each of  Admin's thin arms. "Believe me, Admin, they love having you around, you just got to remember that they are shy little critters." despite there is an edge in her voice once she said the word little knowing that the Heilliax are larger than the average Human.

"But Mistress..." Admi leans forward and whispers. "What about the grey one?"

"Ah. That one." There was silence between them as Rosalia thinks for a brief moment to the point she came up one.  "Let the One be, It's not bothering the others, obviously, us. Just let It do whatever It wants to do, basically, keep distances." 

Admin just gave a simple organic nod, Rosalia once again gave a grin, this time more gleeful than before. "Well, that settles then."

Rosalia walks passed the Robot Butler in which Admin twist Its Head further to the left keeping Its perception on to the Samaritan. ”So now, I will be off, there are may more of outcasts, refugees, stuff like that.”

”Of course, Mistress.”

* * *

 

The whole uncharted land is in ruins, a young boy in red robes with blond long hair crouch behind a bolder that have patches of purple moss on the upper slope of the Hill he is one that is patted with tall red grass, the little boy peeks through one of the edges of the bolder, down below the slop and see two people, one is a cloaked figure with horns like a devil with Its back facing towards to another person that is walking towards the cloaked figure, the Boy noticed that the taller one is armed, it made the little boy freaked out and began running down the hill yelling out the name Wolsey in which got the Taller one attention.

”Theta, don't take another step!” Wolsey demanded.

”Wolsey please, you don't have to do this.” Theta pleaded. ”Surely there is another way.”

Wolsey softly shakes his head with a pitiful glance. ”Oh, you naive child. I'm doing this to protect you, to protect everyone and everything, don't you see? Sending this abomination to the End of the Universe was a mistake to begin with, It knows it will find its way back.

"Just look at it!" The Boy said. Wolsey turns his direction to the crouching figure with fear displayed on the Pixile lighting. "You see how defenseless It is."

Wolsey shut his eyes. ”Theta, look where we are, look on what this thing did and it needs to end before everything else goes down in hell.”

Theta watches Wolsey primed the weapon and points at the Hooded figure, Theta immediately shouting No at the young Samaritan as he began running at him, soon everything has gone white following the sound of the weapon fired, and all that is only the sound of the same voice fading away into silence.

The Doctor immediately shot up from the bed he is in, breathing heavily for air, very disoriented, the Doctor found his face to be damp in his own sweat, his collar of his white dress shirt is has been unbuttoned, like at least two of them are, He also notices that he is not wearing the  black velvet overcoat, without putting any thought of wondering where he is, he pulls the covers off of him and staggering to get up from the bed from getting the sudden feeling of whiplash in his head but manage to fight the feeling, He manages to leave the bedroom, He ended up in rather seems to be the main part of the home. The Doctor soon heard noise coming from another area on where he is then something walks in, a rather very tall humanoid that has an appearance of a pellucid hawkmoth with its thick and fluffy white fur starting from the head to the upper back with some fur on each of Its Shoulderblades.

The Doctor quint his eyes. ”Gray?” 

”Doctor. How many times do I have to tell you, in your state of health, you shouldn't be up and about.” Gray said as he walks towards the Time Lord and began to gently escort him back to the Room where the Doctor was coming from. Gray’s voice was like a human voice, young adult, but more disembodied like its being spoken right to your ears with caress.

"Yes, I believe you did." The Doctor said in a bit of confusion.

"I know I did." Gray retorted. Soon It helps place the Doctor right back on the side of the Bed. Gray sits right next to the Time Lord. 

"I have a Question." The Doctor spoke.

"Wondering how you got here?" Gray said. The Doctor shots It with the look of how It could have known that. "Now you are wondering how I know that you were going to ask that. We had this conversation five times now.”

The Doctor drifts his view away from Gray and just stare blankly at the floor, the entire room is just filled with absolute silence, the Doctor once again looks back at the Moth Creature again. "Well?" The Doctor breaks the silence.

"I really have no forward from beyond this point, in honest. You passed out when you try another request for information." Gray said. "I'm rather impressed that you're still with me for this long."

"That reminds me." The Doctor said. "What are you doing here?"

Gray seems to have a little reaction to that question, as it seems to give a response as being caught red-handed. Gray began to notice that the Doctor began to look more sluggish than ever before. "I took you back to your home planet..."

"Are you feeling adequate right now?"

Once Gray asked, the Doctor's head starting to get worse than ever to the point he starts to lean forward, Gray quickly lung forward and successfully on grabbing hold of the Doctor before face-planting on to the ground. Soon to Gray's senses, concluding that the Doctor is no longer conscious... again. 

 "Always been a Fool," Gray said. It couldn't help the feeling of a Parent.

* * *

 

Admin still has the nervousness in his system as he walks to the direction leading to a tiny village where all of the Heilliax that has been rescued from Rosalia, Admin mummers under his voice processor, building up the self-esteem, saying on what Rosalia has told Admin; They like having him around and that he will do great on looking out for the occupants of this pocket reality, as he got near the border of the village, Admin notice something peculiar that is happening, He notices that a decent amount of the furry critters gathered up in spot of the edge and every single one of them looking out in the distance with both of their antennas pointing straight up like what cats will do with their ears once they heard something. Admin began to quicken his pace from developing apprehension, Admin began to hear this whirring or buzzing noise, faint and seems to be coming from the direction where the critters are looking, Admin doesn't like the whole situation from the bad intuition that the sound is conveying negatively causing Admin to tell the colorful Heilliax group to go back to their huts, some listened, others couldn't help but to unable to resist the faint sound. 

In Gray’s Hut, that Gray himself stares out through the glassless window to where he looks at the situation that is going on. ”Finally someone is going to deal about that noise.” It said, the colorless Heilliax turns away the window in the main part of Its dwelling and lays flatly on the ground with Its arms and legs stretched out and about, looking almost like a mass of fluff. ”That’s the thing about Gallifreyan technologies, they all will end up going rogue.”

Through moments of silence that lead to being broken by soft sounds coming from the other location of the Hut, following the sounds of thumbing which made one of Gray's Antennas twitch along with the sounds. Gray lift Its head off the ground and turn to Its left. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

There was no response, it made Gray gets up to Its Feet with annoyance with Its light groaning. ”This is for the last time I'm gonna keep telling you..." Gray stops in the middle of Its sentence to only find out that is now under a predicament as Gray enters in the room. "Oh no." 

* * *

 

Steven has been waiting for something to happen for a while, It got to the point that he has lost track of time, not knowing how long he has been sitting and holding the button which makes the Sonic Screwdriver going off, It felt forever for him, He wasn't even sure if Time passes on where he is, mostly wondering on where the Doctor could possibly be. Steven soon began to hear noises of rustling grass coming behind the hill he is on. He immediately twists around quickly, releasing the device in his hand and be in a fight or flight mode. Soon a girl peeks up from the slope. She has dark skin with a short ponytail and rectangular glasses, breaths heavily as if she just been through a series of workout despite that she is actually well fit, thinner than Steven. 

"Damn, this place is gonna be a death of me, I swear." She said. 

"Who are you?" Steven asked. 

The Girl held up her index finger in the gesture of giving her a moment to able to catch her breath. "The name's Kass, and I know your's is Steven." 

"How do you..?" 

"Never mind that, you, my friend, I have been looking all over for you," Kass stated. 

"What for?" 

"Well, I found your friend, the Doctor."

The response actually gave Steven some hope. "That's great! Where is he?" 

"Well follow me and I will take to him, I left the Doctor, someone, that both you and him might know of."

* * *

 

Gray crowed up in one of the corners of his Hut, in a bit of panic under the situation, continuedly wondering on what or how this could this even happen. A couple of knocks on the wooden door can be heard, It startled Gray, making the Moth Creature jump and Its fur puffs out a bit, Gray got up to its feet, It is hoping to be Admin checking up, but all hope is lost when it turns out to somebody totally different, Gray began to look really nervous as It recognizes two of the faces. 

”Gray?” Steven spoke. ”What are you doing here?” 

”Oh, you two know each other?” Kass asked. ”That’s wonderful! Saves a lot of time of introductions.” 

Gray’s Antennas dripped to this point. ”May we come in?” Kass requested.

The request was accepted as silently The Heilliax let them through. ”So this where you have been.” Steven said. ”When I last saw you, the Doctor took you home he claimed, not the Doctor I be with, the Doctor with the hat, and who’s shorter than the Doctor I am with. You get the point.”

”Yeah, Regeneration is a funny thing.” Kass said with a smile then she clasps her hands together. ”Well we are here for the Doctor and I guess that he is still in his beauty sleep." 

"Yes!" Gray quickly to reply. "I think it will be best that in this earth term to remain to get this beauty sleep."

"And he will be grumpy if he gets a rude awakening," Steven stated.  

Kass scoffs. "When he's not?" She walks towards the doorway that is located on the left side of the home, Steven follows her to the room, as Kass opens the door and the first thing she sees the unoccupied bed a messy one but no sign of life. Steven soon walks in right next to her to see exactly what she is seeing.

”The Doctor left?” Steven asked. 

”No.” Kass said softly. ”He’s gone, the Doctor disappeared.”

 


	3. Episode 3

The Doctor flicked his eyes open for a couple of time, with a difficult time to adjust is vision, as everything he sees is a bit of a blur as if his eyes are trying so hard to focus, the Doctor looks ahead of him and spots a figure standing over him, the Doctor's vision starts to become clear and into rather his amazement, to see a familiar face that the Doctor was defiantly sure he was not gonna see anytime soon.

"You!" the Doctor said in a low and groggy voice.

"You should have just left things on how they are." The Monk said.

"Oh, you can talk." The Doctor said. "I thought you left."

"Oh I did, but there is something made me have to come back here." 

The Doctor narrowed his eyes as if being shined upon a bright light. "Did you know I was coming here?"

"How much of a fool do take me as, Doctor?" The Monk sounded blunt.

"Since back at home?" the Doctor replied.

The Monk throws his head back a bit."Of course, you will say things like that." He looks back at the Doctor. "But you will come back here at some point as I take my leave, as you do have a watchdog on your premiss.”

”Sammy? It’s not my fault he has a high sense of loyalty. Besides that, you just left the Vault unguarded"

"What about you Doctor?" The Monk shifts the whole blame game around. "Always up and go, leaving me doing all the babysitting."

The Doctor leans forward. "There is one thing about how I do it, Monk; I come back." He said.

"Quite." The Monk said softly and turns away from the Doctor. "Well then go ahead then."

The Doctor pulls a face in confusion. "With what." 

The Monk turns back towards him again. "You know what you want to ask. Why I left."

* * *

 

Kass has both of her hands pressed on each side of her head in dumbfound while Steven looks in shock or confusion, she soon quickly twists her head around along with her upper torso, shooting an intense look at the Moth creature who's trying to sneak out of Its way out of the situation, but no luck as Kass runs towards It, gripping on the light purple-violet fur of Its back but didn't tug on it knowing the cruelty to creatures like Gray.

Both of Gray’s antennas dropped of knowing to what's to come. Kass let's out a sigh while releasing her tightness on the fur but still having her grip on Its Back. "Now Gray." Kass turns Gray around lightly to meet face to face. "I am trying so hard, keeping my composure and trying  to comprehend, On how the hell did the Doctor just disappeared right under your snout?"

Gray gave a scrunchy face It tries to shrink away from the young adult. "I don't know! I had the sense with the Doctor, and then that sense just disappeared, but before that, I did hear noises."  

Kass quint her eyes, looking pass through the rims of her glasses. "What kind of noises?" 

"Um... Guys" Steven spoke which gotten both of their attention. Kass turns back her head along with Gray shifted Its eyes slightly. Both of them sees steven staring at one part of the room to his side. Kass and Gray both looked at each other for a brief moment to only look right back at him, both of them started walking back to the room where the Doctor was. As they get closer to the threshold, they slowly turn their heads to the direction where Steven is staring at. Next to the vacant bed is a narrow pathway that seems to lead to another place.

"I think, the Doctor went through here," Steven said.

Kass slowly paces towards the pathway, feeling a heavyweight in her chest causing her heart to pound harder than before, a theoretical thought came to mind making her feel chills on her spine. ”I think someone knows we're here or at least the Doctor.”

”Who?” Asked Steven. 

There was a moment of pause with just only the sound of Kass' shoes pressing against the ground every time she bends her legs once at a time, both Steven and Gray gently follows her. "Let's just say, the Doctor is not the only Time Lord here," Kass said softly. 

"Wait, what?" Steven said as he immediately stops at his Pace. Gray went right in front of Kass which made her halt.

"Obviously there is something you have not told us, in which I believe it is the best time to tell it now," Gray said. 

Kass sighed in defeat. ”If you guys must know, I would tell you." 

* * *

 The Doctor manages out of his chair with quite a bit of trouble as if he has little of strengths in his legs but using his office desk as support. The Monk still stands in front of the Doctor with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You're telling me from all this time that you left because something out there you encountered has scared you?"

The Monk simply nodded. 

"What did?" The Doctor asked. 

The Monk shakes his head lightly. "You won't believe me if I told you." 

The Doctor let's out a tiny chuckle. "Well have you know, that I have seen things that even shatter my belief in what be myths or not."

"The Vairesun." The Monk said. The grin quickly disappeared from the Doctor's face. "As you know I have been traveling along with your alien pet. He's been telling me interesting things between you and him, I'm actually surprised that he had me around despite that I did tried to break the friendship. But He told me about the Ravinus."

Hearing that last word obscurely have the Doctor on edge. "And if you truly know that it is not best to say that out loud."

"Strange, of all people, you have superstition get you." The Monk said with a slight grin appear on his face. 

"You're saying all this on purpose." The Doctor stated. "Why?"

The Monk deeply inhales, then soon exhales. "I would make you a deal."

"A Deal?"

"We can forget all of this could happen, me and you. The Vault will be left where it is, no one in this forsaken place will know about the existence of it, and we just continue what we always do. So what do you say, Doctor."


	4. Episode 4

It's just silence as Kass has finished explaining how she got to where she is and have knowledge about the Doctor.

"Does that mean, the Doctor is not the only Time Lord out there?" Steven asked.

"He never was, or was." Gray tries to explain. "I don't know, I hear two different views. But, the Meddling Monk of all people."

"It's better than the Master," Kass stated. "But I heard cruel things about him, I just didn't sit tight for me being his companion-"

"So once you heard about the Doctor-"

"You want to be traveling with him instead." Steven finishes.

Kass gave a simple and gentle nod. "And I know the Doctor has done questionable things, nobody is perfect, but him, the Monk, he thinks it's okay just to take one life and just use in his ways."

Both of Gray's antennas risen straight up in the middle of Kass' rant, Gray looks right up to the ceiling, taking steps away from them, following the sense It is getting, steven soon turns his attention to the fluffy Heilliax.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Kass stops and looks at Gray as well, Gray looks back at both of them. "The Doctor is above us."

"Well, that's good then!" Steven said. "since we know where he is, we should go get him."

As Steven walks towards the direction to where the Heilliax is before he can even walk passed Gray. Steven's arm was grasped by the Moth. "Wait, I don't think that will be the best of ideals."

"Why?" Steven asked.

"The Doctor is not alone," Gray replied, It gently turns Its head towards to Kass who seem softly feeling sick to the stomach. "Tell me, Kass. Does he knows that you're here?"  
"Why do this?" The Doctor asked. "Why do all of this? And the mentioning of the Ravineus, for what? Mockery?"

The Monk shakes his head lightly. "No, Doctor, It's far more than just making fun of, especially if had encountered them."

"Mockery."

The Monk slams his hand on the desk. "What it will take for you to believe me?"

The Doctor still stares at him not saying anything, just having the room filled with silence for a moment. The Monk had a hidden epiphany in which made the topic change. "How's your pet?"

The Doctor sighs in irritation along with one of his eyes twitched. "for the last time, Wolsey is not a Pet.

"He's either a pet or a Parent and I'm leaning towards the Former, but besides that the point." The Monk said.

"I don't know what you are asking here." the Doctor said.

"Did he look off to you recently?" The Monk is rather getting impatient with his former colleague.

"There one time he was chirpier than before but to me, that's pretty normal to me." The Doctor explained. The Monk sighs in a bit of defeat but still carrying on to the point he's trying to get. "Look, Monk, you're asking something between Me and Wolsey that happens a long time ago."

"I know what he is doing." The Monk claims.

"Like what?" The Doctor through in the skeptic tone.

The Monk lets out a devilish grin on his face. “Keeping on the Carnival King.”

The Doctor looks the both shock and horrified. “How do you-?”

“Oh, now I got your attention.”

“Carnival King?”

A Voice came from another side of the Doctor’s office, the Monk turns around and spot Steven, on top of Gray, standing in the entranceway. The Doctor spots them as well, He feels rather a relief to see them for a while especially Gray.  
The Monk points at the large Moth. “Where did you come from?”

“Rosalia has been a busy girl since you left. She turned the whole dimensional prison to a Heilliax sanctuary.” The Doctor explained.

“Yes I know about that, but what’s with this one?”

“That’s Gray, He’s an old friend of mine.” The Doctor said. “And you already know about Steven.”

“What are you doing here?” Steven asked.

The Monk narrows his eyes while looking at Steven, as he got the feeling that something is not right. He shifts his eyes back to the Heilliax. “How did you find this boy?”

Gray froze from that sudden question not knowing how to respond until Steven spoke.

“From through the Doctor, of course.”

The Monk smiles again. “Oh, but you don’t know much about the Heilliax now don’t you?”

“Uhhh...” Steven tries to think something to say.

“You see, The Heilliax bond to whoever they interact through their strong Empathic psychic connection, It is easier for these Buggers to know where whoever bonded to, to know their location.” The Monk explained.

“In other words, Gray easily could find me not you, Steven.” the Doctor spoke.

“That’s not helping,” Gray exclaimed while looking directly to the Doctor’s eyes.

“I mean the place doesn’t seem to be that big if Kass manages to find me,” Steven said.

The grin of the Monk’s face slowly disappeared. “How you know that name?”

“Steven…!” Gray says softly. Steven quickly shuts his mouth and folded his lip inward.

The Monk turns back to the Doctor, who has an honest blank expression written all over his face, he turns back to the other two, Gray’s antennas dropped from a sudden feeling. The Monk began to chuckles. “Oh, she’s in trouble this time.” He dashed out from the Office dodging both Steven and the Heilliax. Gray decided to go after him, seeming to take Steven with him.

“Don’t go after him!” The Doctor shouted.

Gray quickly twist his head back to the Time Lord who getting up, off from the Seat. “But, He’s getting away!”

“Never mind him, He’s not the problem right now.” The Doctor reaches his hand on the desk and grabbed something.

“What about Kass?” Steven asked as he got off from the Large Moth.

”What about Kass?” The Doctor repeated.

“Doctor.” Gray walks in front of the Time Lord. “There is something that you need to know.”

“Can it wait? The Monk has left something here in which I can probably use to this advantage.” The Doctor waved around a small device in his hand.

“No, It needs to be said, with all about Kass.”  
Kass runs in the middle of the pocket dimensional land with every might she could, in her mind, she needs to work out more. Kass soon a tall blue box appearing in front of her making her sigh in relief and grow a smile on his her face. As she manages to reach the doors with heavy breaths, Kass digs her hand in one of her pockets and soon withdrawn a Yale key in her hand and quickly inserted to the keyhole. With the turn, clockwise, the door unlocks and push it inward and rush indirectly towards the control console. “Different desktop and controls but I’m pretty sure I can make this work.”  
She began to press some buttons and flipping switches, amateurish, but still impressive, even better on how the Doctor does it. With a pull of the large lever, the sound of the Engines begins to flood the room and the TARDIS slowly phasing out of existence.

The Doctor placed the Device on his office desk and takes out his Blue Sonic Screwdriver and points it at the device and began the buzzing noise. “So you are telling me this Kass person wants to be my Companion?”

“As she stated yes,” Gray replied.

“The Doctor shakes his head lightly. “You know, I don’t blame her, knowing that you traveling with a wrong kind of person but doesn’t want to give this whole of time and space travel, of course, she will try to leach on to another one with the capabilities, since she is only human.”

“Doctor there is something to tell as well,” Gray said.

“I think it might have to wait.”

“Doctor, I didn’t sense you here. Not until we came across an entranceway to here.”

“Dimensional interference, that’s all it is, The Heilliax don’t have that Omni ability, not yet.”

“What are you doing?” Steven asked.

“Modifying the settings to this neural block that the Meddling Monk left.” The Doctor replied.

Steven somewhat understood the response he got. Soon began a noise of groaning metallic groaning along with Wheezing that is familiar to all ears and sense. “Wait, you guys here that?”

The doctor stops what he is doing and listen to the noise. “It’s my TARDIS.”

As The wheezing and groaning became way more audible, to where the sound of the TARDIS engines can be distinguish and the location is coming from and that is right behind them, they all turn and look and seen a blue box appearing into existence, Steven feels the moving air, brushing against his hair and face, and he always wondered about where the wind is coming from every time the TARDIS Appears or disappeared.  
Once the sounds of the Engines ends with a thud and the TARDIS comes in full existence, one of the doors swings inward and Kass immediately steps out of the Box, quickly grew a smile.

“Ha, I did it! I actually did it!” Kass said, as she spots the Doctor, she began to walk towards him.

“You must be Kass that I been hearing about.” The Doctor said. “Well then, nice to meet you.”

Out of nowhere, Kass decides to embrace the Doctor, almost knocking him off balance. “Ok then, already starting with a Hug, a bit too much for me.”

Kass immediately lets go of the Time Lord and chuckles awkwardly. “sorry about that.” she adjusted her glasses. “But the good thing, since I manage to bring the TARDIS, which I know you have tones of questions but we can all leave now.”

The Doctor darts his eyes at the device in his hand then looks right back at the girl, he suddenly has gotten an idea. “You know, that what we should do.” The Doctor began to speed walk his way passed her directly to his TARDIS and pushed the door more inward once left ajar. All the rest follows him in.

The Doctor already Messing about with the controls, One of Gray’s Antennas twitched every couple of seconds as he stares at the Doctor as the rest no mind on what the Doctor is doing. Gray still watching the Doctor as he moves to the other part of the Console, watches the Doctor grab hold of the larger handle and pulls down the handle that starts off the dematerialization.

“So where are we heading too?” Kass asked.

“Nowhere, not yet.” The Doctor replied.

“I don’t follow.”

The Doctor gently looks at the three, one at a time. “I have to make a deal with a devil.”

Kass’ heart sank knowing that who the Doctor is referring to. “Do you have too?”

The Doctor turns his full attention towards her. “Yes I do, as you might not know, the Monk has done something that this time I can’t let swing by as if nothing happened. I can’t do that anymore, not this time.”

Steven turns his direction to the Heilliax, seeing how Gray is just looking at the Doctor with such agitation. He also began to see that Gray in the position of what a Cat will do and immediately dashed towards the control console, and reaches to one of the Panels and grab the Neural Block, and the Doctor wasn’t quick enough to stop the Heilliax from doing so, and chose not come after the Moth ran back to the spot with the Device help up high in his hand.  
The Doctor points at Gray with his index finger. “What are you doing?”

“What does this do, Doctor?” Gray asked, ignoring the Doctor’s question.

The Doctor let out a small sigh, not immediately answering his request of information. He soon drops his hand down to his side.

“It will be best that you tell us, we are all friends here, including Kass,” Gray spoke again.

“Alright then.” the Doctor lifts both of his arms and immediately drop them. “That’s a Neural Block and what it does is to wipe out one’s memory.”

“Why? If the Time Lords have those capabilities?” Gray asked.

“But do you think we could do it to other Time Lords? Or species like you be able to do that.” The Doctor explained.

Gray narrow his eyes but still have his hand gripped and held high and further away from the Doctor. “What for?”

“I’m sorry?”

Gray can tell the Doctor is just playing the fool. “I said what for?”

“Like what I explained to Kass.”

“What did he say?”

The Doctor says nothing yet again. Gray couldn’t believe the face He is reading off too, seeing the expression the Doctor is obviously hiding. Gray lowers his arm down. “You’re scared.”

Both Steven and Kass look at the Doctor once the moth said that. “You are terrified of something or from something, and you’re not telling us.”

“Because I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Just give me back the Block, It will all be answered soon.” The Doctor sees that the Heilliax is still on his stance. “Please, Gray.”

Gray soon walks right back towards the Doctor and held out the Device to him, the Doctor held out his hand, and Gray place the device on the Time Lord’s hand. “You better be sure.”

“Such a dynamic between the two,” Kass said under her breath.  
The Monk quickly walks in the middle of the field to the point he heard TARDIS engines fading in, following with the Blue Box appearing right in front of him, making a stop at his tracks, made him grin and fold his arms in front of his chest. As everything went into silence, the door opens and the Doctor peeks out.

“Well, well, then.” the Monk spoke. “There must be a reason why you come to see me again.”

“Yes.” the Doctor simply said as he steps out of his TARDIS. “I accept your offer.”

The Monk raised both of his eyebrows in astonishment. “Oh really now.”

In the TARDIS all three watches the Two Time Lord having a conversation through one of the Scanners attached to the Control Console. “There is one thing that I didn’t ask?”

“And that is?” Steven asked.

“Well, we watched the Doctor messed around with the device in his hand,” Gray stated. “Why he was doing that?”

“I have seen the Monk have that, as I followed him here,” Kass said. “He planned to whip their part of their memories.”

“What for?” Steven asked.

“The Ravines.” Kass said.

“The Ravines?” Steven echoes.

Kass turns her attention to the Moth. “You know the Doctor longer we have. Has he ever mentions them before?”

“Well there was that one time, long ago being chased by ghostly clowns, but other than that, he never mentions, the Ravines it was?”

Kass slowly looks back at the Scanner again.

“So would you like to do the honors?” the Doctor asked as he held out his hand that is holding the device, the Monk looks at it for a brief moment then looks back at the Doctor.

“Where is she?” The Monk asked.

“That’s not the matter right now.” The Doctor said.

“Oh but it is, Doctor. As like you, I have a Companion who seems to just wander off.”

“I wonder why.”

“And I know that you and your other pets know her whereabouts. I bet you, that she is in your TARDIS right now.” The Monk walked pass the Doctor directly to the TARDIS which he pushed the door open and see the three still huddled in one of the Control consoles, as the Monk spotted Kass, he points his finger at her.

“You!”

“What’s up?” Kass said

“From everything I had done for you and you just gonna stab me right in the back?”

“How did you treat the lesser species, Monk?”

“How’s that relevant?”

The Doctor walks right next to him. “How’s the connection between you and the Monk?”

“Feel one-sided, I seem I’m only then just a lapdog,” Kass said.

“Ridiculous! I mean come on now.” the Monk looks at the Doctor for support.

“Did you not keep calling my Friends, pets?” The Doctor stated.

The Monk stammers on his words trying to find his defense, in the middle of this conversation, Gray sneaks underneath the Control Console directly towards the two Time Lords right behind them, without being discovered, the Doctor soon felt something being snatched from his hand, made him to look to only see that the Moth just slide the device to the direction where Kass is, The block stops right to shoe, she picks it up and held it out in front of the two Time Lords.

“Now I have it!” Kass said.

“Gray, Why?” The Doctor asked in concern.

“I sense Kass’ intentions.”

“Well, I'll be!” the Monk spoke. “Your friend became rebellious towards you.”  
“Don’t you dare say of me going against the Doctor!” Gray retorted.

“How about we all calm down about this?” Steven suggested.

“Steven’s Right!” The Doctor said. “Everybody seems to be on edge, how about we all just chill maybe have some tea as I play soft guitar tunes.” He suggested.

“It wouldn’t even matter anyway.” the Monk said with a grin. “It will only work to Time Lords.” The Monk explained.

The Doctor felt one of his hearts just sank, it doesn’t make the situation any better as he sees Gray just looking at him. “Is there something that you need to tell us, Doctor?”

The Monks look at him once Gray spoke. “What is the Creature talking about?”

“I did modification once you left the office, changing the capabilities and changing the settings of the detonation button as whoever presses it, everybody else in the radius about the size of this control room.”

The Monk looks like he was about to lose his head. “Why would you do that? It was just supposed to be just between you and me!”

“Well that’s not how it works, as time lords may be the main course but my friends are the sidelines, they will pick anyone and anything that lives.” The Doctor stated.

“So you knew?” Gray spoke.

“Couldn’t take the Chance.” The Doctor stated.

“You may think I’m mad or insane.” The Monk said as he pokes the Doctor’s Chest with his finger. “But you’re the one who let all of this happen, never forget that!”

“That can be arranged,” Kass said she presses the button on the device, releasing a wide range of energy filling the TARDIS Control Room.  
The Monk walks staggering, zombie-like state, towards a white cylinder in the Doctor’s office. As he stops himself from going face-first to the large object and the door slides open. “You did this Doctor.” he quickly enters in, the door closes and the Cylinder disappeared.

A voice in echo, becoming more audible to the point that seems to be the point to be calling the Doctor’s name, He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees a woman with long blond slightly messy hair sitting right next to him and looks down at him. The Doctor found himself lying on the soft grass.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Rosalia said.

The Doctor gently sat up and looks around. “We’re in the Vault.”

“Yes, we are, Admin and your friend Gray has been telling me a thing that’s been going one when I was away.” She said. “It seems that you have been through Hell.”

“Yeah, you could probably say that.” There was a moment of silence between them but soon be broken by the Doctor again. “Wait a minute, Where are-?”

“Steven has returned home and the same as this Kass person but shamelessly they won’t remember as much as they used too,” Rosalia explained.  
  
“But, It feels like I still remember a lot.” The Doctor claimed.

“It’s way more effective towards species that doesn’t have high Psychic abilities.”

“Oh. So that has to mean-”

The Doctor gets cuts off by Gray calling out his name and as He rushed to the Doctor into an embrace almost knocking him back. “You’re ok!”

“You seem to be just as well yourself.” The Doctor said as he brushes the fur.

“Everything seems to be back in order.” Rosalia as she began standing up to her feet. “I take it that you will be one your way?”

The Doctor turns his direction to Gray the looks right back to the Samaritan. “Can Gray come with me?”

“Why don’t you ask him?”  
“Gray, Do you-?”

“Yes!” Gray replied excitedly along with both of his antennas protruded upwards following with his tail waggling like a Dog. It really made the Doctor grow quite of a smile on his face.

  
As Time passes, Rosalia returns to the small village of the Heilliax refugees after watching the Doctor and Gray departed away with his TARDIS. Admin waves to her and She waves back. The Robot walks towards here.

“What’s the status?” she asked.

“Still normal as usual, but It always is best to check it for yourself,” Admin replied.

Both Admin and Rosalia has entered in a household, in one of the rooms where Kass lay flat on her back in her unconscious state, both of them enter in, Rosalia quickly examins her.

“Well, you are correct about, but she is still not ready and fit enough to step up to be the Next Companion.”


End file.
